


Mine - Larry Stylinson

by larry_stylinship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_stylinship/pseuds/larry_stylinship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a 22 year old wealthy  man that does one thing everyday. And that one thing is stalk Harry Styles (17) .. He knows everything about the boy. The boy with no friends. The boy with the bright green eyes. The boy that has the soft fluffy curls. The boy who's parents don't give a single crap about him. His dad left him his mom hates him. The perfect boy he wants to keep. The boy that he loves so dearly. The boy that he wants to wreck. When he sees other boys talk to him, He whisperes to himself... Mine... So he does one thing... He kidnaps Harry and brings him to his house. He lives in a forest far away from everyone... No one can hear him scream.. There's no comunication... Nothing... What happens when a man named Zayn comes along...? Find out more about this book by reading it!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm just adding some parts to the start because I feel like it needs an explanation on how he saw Harry! So please bear with me! Thank you!

 

Louis' Pov

*radio playing in the car*

"I might never be your knight in shining armour"

"I might never be the one you take home to mother"

I pass the high school as always. The happy students with their friends walking home. Boyfriends and girlfriends kissing each other goodbye. 

"And I might never be the one who brings you flowers"

The light turned red and I stopped the car. I looked around and saw a crowd of people. I turned the volume down and listened to what was happening. 

"Yo, Harry's here today, he's just heading out I saw him a while ago fucking faggot."

"Really he still goes here, he never goes to our class... He should just not go to school.. Fucking loser isn't beating him up enough?"

 

"But I can be the one, be the one tonight"

I got curious who was this Harry they were talking about... The light turned green but I parked in front of the school cause I'm curious. 

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and they were all looking at a kid that had curly hair. He was looking down and walking 

"He's right there!" "GET HIM!"  
"COME BACK HERE HARRY!"

"When I first saw you   
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious,"

The kid with curly hair looked up with fearful eyes and started running away from them.

He had such beautiful green eyes... He was limping a little but he looked so scared...  
He looked so beautiful...

He's perfect...


	2. Chapter 2

Warning there are some words that can trigger something IDK but there are words that can hurt you! I don't like bullying and cyberbullying don't do bad things! (Mentions of cutting) Child abuse! Sorry but I'm really scared about writing these but they have to be in here :(

 

Louis' Pov

Ever since I saw this 'Harry' kid I couldn't get enough of him... I need to know more about him... So as soon as I got home I brought the groceries in the house and ran to my room leaving the groceries to my friends. I need to know more.... I need to know

 

6 hours later

So his name is Harry Styles. He is 17 years old, he has no friends but he has a Facebook account and he lives in Larington Avenue, house number 28 , his birthday is on February 1 1998, hes is gay because on his wall everyone tagged him and said

"Die fag"  
"Cut yourself"  
"Gay is not okay"  
"Eww don't go near him you will catch a disease"  
"Delete yourself from this world please"

I stopped reading because it was too much.

His profile picture is a picture of him smiling and his dimples are popping out. He has dimples...

I closed my laptop and removed my glasses. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time.

11:45 pm

Maybe I'll visit his street...

I grabbed my wallet and coat and started to head down. I also brought my binoculars 

"Lou do ya want ta eat?"

"Nah maybe later Niall... I'll be back in a bit I need to check something.."

I grabbed my keys and phone and ran outside and started the car.. I turned on my phone and put it on google maps and typed in the boys address. When it showed me the directions I drove off...

19 minutes later

I parked 2 houses away from his house and turned off the engine. I looked around to see no one out.. 

Good

 

I got my binoculars and looked at his house checking every room. When I saw his room I let out a shaky breath... 

What kind of room was that? His bed was on the floor and it was Broken with holes in it. His pillow was dirty. He had no blanket and he was laying down and he was...

Crying? Why was he crying?

I looked around and saw his door moving. The door burst open and a woman walked in with a stick.

I saw Harry moving and going to very corner of the room he was shaking. The woman looked tipsy cause she keep stumbling. She pointed the stick at Harry and started hitting him. Harry was crying and looks like he was saying "MOM! Stop!" Or something with mom in it..

 

What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?

I dropped the binoculars and hit my steering wheel hitting the horn by accident. 

"Oh shit"

I crouched down and grabbed the binoculars again and looked inside his room. The curtains were now closed...

New information... 

His mom hates him...


	3. Chapter 3

Louis Pov

It's been a month since The first time I've  seen Harry's own mom hitting him. I follow him home sometimes pretending to look at my phone when he looks back.

I started taking pictures of him and I got some amazing pictures like him crying, looking out the window, reading a book, going on his laptop then crying... Everything he does is beautiful.. I need to know more about him... What he looks like when he's naked, what he sounds like.... I need more...

 

I follow him everyday.. His favorite place to go to is the park.. That's where he avoids his mom.. He sometimes sleeps in the park or just sits there.

The park is like his escape... I saw him smile once and it was honestly breathtaking.

He was looking at a bunny and it hopped near him. He looked at it and smiled. I took a picture of him smiling... My first picture of him smiling.... He tried reaching for it but it hoped away then he looked sad again.

I watched Harry stand up and walk back home... As soon as he was gone I drove home and I need a plan.. I really want him...

 

He will be mine


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's Pov

I wake up to my alarm and my mom banging on my door. I turned my alarm off and sat on my bed. I stood up and got ready for school. I entered the bathroom and the banging stopped. Suddenly the my door opens. "You little shit!! Didn't I tell you to open the door when I wake you up!!" I whimper a little. I see my mom pointing her finger at me and her eyes look cold as ice... "M-mom.. Please -" I whimper when my mom slapped me on my cheek. "It's your fucking fault he left me!! You just had to say you were gay!!" I began to sob and my mom just walked away as if nothing happened. I got my bag and wipe my eyes. 

I looked in the mirror and good thing my face isn't swollen yet. I run downstairs and run outside I don't need to eat... I stopped running when I was out of breath. I started to walk to school I heard a camera flash and I felt the same feeling I feel everyday. I look behind me and see no one... This happens everyday... I brush it off and walk towards school again  
\--------------------  
It was now time to go home. I walk tot he park like I always do because I want to avoid my mom. I sat down on the bench and look at the sky.. It's so beautiful... I sat there for about 30 minutes and I slowly fell asleep... I woke up and it was dark.. Shit! Now my mom will yell at me even more!! I got all my stuff and walked home.. I heard something behind me.. I looked but nothing was there... I began walking again.. I turned around still nothing.. I began to walk faster and the sound behind me got louder as well.. 

I started running but I got yanked by someone. "Ahh-" someone covered my mouth with a cloth and I couldn't breath I breathed in the chemical and I my vision got blurry and I fell asleep....

\--------------------

I woke up and it was a little dark in my room except for the light from the window... I tried getting up but I was tied to the bed. What the.. Wait this isn't my room and why am I tied to the bed!? I tried again but failed.. I began to cry...like I always do...

5 minutes later the tears stopped and I heard footsteps... I tried getting my arms and feet free but I couldn't... I heard the door open and saw a man with his arms behind his back ... "W-who are y-you!" I yell he looks at me and smiles. What the fuck!? He walks up to me and shows what was hidden in his hands... It was a knife.. "P-please don't kill me!!" I began to cry again but he only brought the knife closer to my face. 

"You can't escape my beautiful Harry.. You are mine.. Understand" I didn't answer him and he brought it even closer to my neck I started to a shake and said a little "yes".. He smiled and kissed my forehead he cupped my face . "Your skin feels so smooth... And it's so pale it would look beautiful with your blood all over it wouldn't it??" I cried even harder and he just looked at me.. He walked away and came back with a camera. He took a picture of me and examined it. He smiled happily and walked away I just laid on the bed because what else can I do? He came back with the photo and turned the lights on my eyes stung because of the brightness but it adjusted. I gasped when I saw what the room looked like... It had tons of pictures on the wall.. Pictures of me.. There were some pictures of me naked from the shower, sleeping, walking , eating, crying and even reading... I see a picture of me running out of the house. Wait isn't that from today!?

"Do you like it??" He asks I didn't answer and he walked towards me pulling on some of my curls. "I said, do you like it?" I nodded. "That's right Harry.." "W-why do you know my name?? And w-why a-are there a lot of p-pictures of me??" He looked into my eyes and said " because you are perfect and beautiful.. So innocent and vulnerable.. And you.."

He let go of my curls and gabbed my chin to look into his eyes.. " you Harry are mine.."

\--------------------  
So how was it?? :) vote comment and like


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

"you Harry are mine".

His words kept replaying in my head... I can't forget it... Who is this man? Well at least he untied me and but there is no way out.. There's a window but there are bars. The door is made out of metal and he has the key. The room is big and it looks so nice, this man must be rich... But why does he want me?? I'm only a kid.. Well not a kid a teenager but still... I walked towards the table where my food is. Apple, bowl of grapes, water and yogurt Healthy stuff. I started eating and when I ate all of the food I stood up and sat by the window. I saw trees... Trees more trees... Nothing just trees. 

"Ehem" I jumped a little I didn't hear the door open. I looked behind me and saw the man. He was holding a bag. He walked towards me and gave the bag to me. "Change into these." He patted my head and left. I opened the bag and looked at the clothes I blushed when I saw what the were. 

Black doll shoes, Black Patties with a white ribbon, black see through skirt, black knee socks with white ribbons on top, black cat ears, black cat tail that has a white ribbon and a plug on the other side, a black choker with a bell and a big black sweater. I dumped everything out and went to the bathroom and took a bath to clean myself... And in myself...

When I was done I dried myself and got everything from the bag and changed into that .i looked at myself in the mirror and blushed. I look really cute... Then I picked up the last item... The cat tail with a plug... I got the lube from the sink and sat on the toilet I put some lube on my fingers and stuck one finger in. "O-ohh.." 

I covered my mouth with my other hand to silent my moans. I thrust my finger in faster and stuck another finger in, when I knew I was stretched enough I got the tail and put it in. "Ah- shit!" It was bigger than I thought but it's fine... I love the pain... 

Finally I stood up for the toilet and washed my hands I tried walking it was awkward because the plug was inside of me. I walked out of the bathroom and saw the man sitting on the bed. He stood up and walked towards me he circled me "you are so fucking cute" he groaned and held me by my hips "hello kitten..." I blushed and looked away. "Umm..h-hello... W-who are you?" I still don't know this man...

"My name is Louis.. Call me master or sir you can't call me Louis understand?" So his name is Louis... I nodded but he gripped my curls in his hands and it was painful "I said got it?" I looked into his eyes "Yes m.. M-master..." He smiled and kissed me on my temple I moved closer. 

His hands moved away from my hair and placed them on my bum he squeezed it a little my cock got hard and he played with the tail plug thing. He pulled on it a little and I moaned. "P-please.. Do something master.." I don't care if I don't know this man well but I am really hard... He stopped his actions and kissed me on my lips. "Not yet Harry.. Is this what you are a slut? You beg men to fuck you?? You just met me and now you want my cock??" I gasped when he pushed the plug deeper into me " no.." Was all i could say..

He pulled away and got something.. It was a leash he put it on my choker and tugged on it. He started walking out of the room and I was walking behind him.. He stopped and said "Harry you are going to see my mansion.. And stay with me forever..."

I stood there.. And felt happy for once... For once someone wanted me... Loved me... And took care of me... 

"Yes master..."

\--------------------

sorry for not updating!! COMMENT AND VOTE FOLLOW ME TOO


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's Pov

Me and Lo- Master were walking around and he was telling me where the other rooms are located and he told me I could go wherever I want as long as I don't try to escape.... He told me not to go in his room, his room is the only one with a big door and the color is red with a little gold on the edges. All the doors are made out of metal because he doesn't want me leaving his mansion and the windows has bars.. There are even cameras all over the place. We stopped in front of a door and he opened it. "This is the dinning room, meet my only butler and chef. They are my friends so you can trust them." I looked around and saw two men, one had blonde hair and the other had dark brown hair... Looks like they were talking. They stopped when they saw me and Master walk in. "Harry this is Niall and this is Liam" I waved at them and smiled. "Hi..." Master wrapped his arm around me when he saw Liam eyeing me up and down.. I mean who wouldn't I'm wearing a see through skirt and knee socks! And I look pretty and cute. Master removed the leash.

Niall slapped Liam a little on the arm and pouted "Li you have me already!" Liam laughed and hugged Niall and kissed his forehead. "I know babe I was just seeing what boy Louis was pinning after, he's really cute" Louis let go of me and walked towards Niall and Liam "cook something nice for Harry please.. Harry what would you like?" I thought for a little and said "can I have Spaghetti??.. Please?" Liam nodded and walked towards a door I think is the kitchen door. "Niall clean Harry's room please." "Sure Lou." I got a little jealous because they get to call master by his real name while I have to call him master or sir. 

Louis sat down on the biggest chair in the dinning room and smiled at me " come here kitten sit on my lap." I blushed and started walking towards him. I sat down on his lap the plug moving in a little I gasped a little. Master didn't seem to notice. I leaned onto his chest and he began patting my head. I nuzzled closer onto his neck. He placed his hand on my bum and left it there not squeezing or something sexual. I tried moving my my bum so he can push the plug deeper into me but it didn't work. 

He kissed my forehead "are you alright kitten?" I moved a little closer to him "yes master.. Just hungry.." I lied. Liam arrived with a cart with two plates of spaghetti a bottle of wine. "Sit on the other chair kitten." I pouted but nodded and stood up I felt a hand grab my bum and saw Louis smirking at me I blushed and sat on the chair closest to master the plug went deeper into me and I shivered a little. Liam put the food on the table and poured some wine in a wine glass. I only drank wine once and that was at my aunts wedding and I got a little drunk. I'm such a kid... 

We began eating and Niall returned and went straight to Liam. "Liam, Niall you guys can rest for a while.." They nodded and exited the dining room. Me and master continued to eat and I drank some more wine. Master kept putting more wine into my glass when I asked for more. My brain was becoming a little fuzzy but I didn't mind.. When we were done eating master told me to sit on his lap again. I stood up on shaky legs and wobbled a little. I sat on his lap again. I moaned because the plug went deeper In me. I began grinding down on his lap. 

I looked at master and he was staring at me. His hands traveled down to my thighs and his hands were rubbing my thighs under my skirt I moaned because his warm hands were on me. Master pulled the tail out of me and I moaned he moved the panties to the side and stuck a finger in me and I moaned into his neck my arm accidentally spilled the glass of wine on the table. Master didn't seem to mind "M-More master p-please.." He moaned low in his throat and carried me but his finger was still in me he started walking towards his room. He put me on the floor his finger slipping out of me. "Stay here kitten" I nodded and sat on the floor. He walked to the phone on the wall and I heard him say "Niall clean the table and tell Liam to help." He started walking towards me again. "Stand up" I stood up and he carried me again I wrapped my legs around his waist. He opened the door and he turned the light on. I looked around and his room had a lot of sex toys.. Including whips and gags. I moaned and started grinding on his growing bulge. 

He placed me on his bed and took his tie off. He covered my eyes and tied it around my head. "You look so beautiful kitten fuck.." He kissed me fiercely and his tongue was exploring my mouth I moaned and kissed him back. We kissed and pulled away when we were out of breath I felt him stand up from the bed and I heard him walk away, his footsteps stopped and he began walking back towards me I felt him sit on the bed he took both of my hands and placed them above my head. "Lay down kitten I laid down and my arms were now above my head he tied my hands together and he kissed my forehead. I heard a camera go off. "You look so beautiful kitten... Harry.. Jesus Christ I want to fucking wreck you." I blushed and said "wreck me master, wreck me so I can't walk, so I can scream so loud my throat will hurt.. Fuck me... Master..."

 

 

\--------------------

NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUT AYYYE


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's Pov

I woke up next to Master his arms wrapped around my waist... and my bum hurts! Even my throat!! I rubbed my eyes. My head is pounding... I looked around and i was in masters room...Then I remembered what happened last night...

"Fuck me master" I felt Master remove my shoes and panties.. "I'll leave the sweater, skirt and knee socks on you even the cat ears they look fucking hot on you" I moaned and nodded. I felt helpless with my hands tied above my head and my eyes are covered with his tie... But it was fucking hot. His hands were slowly moving up and down my legs, feeling it.

I felt something wet at my hole and moaned my legs opening wider for him. I feel so dirty spreading myself open for him.. And fuck I loved it.. He started licking my hole his tongue entering my tight hole. "Mmm.. Taste so good Harry... I could eat you out forever." I moaned and whimpered. He started thrusting his tongue in me. He stopped and I whined at the loss, "M-more please...." he reached for my hand and kissed my hand. "What do you want me to do kitten?" He laughed a little. I groaned because he's such a tease.. "Fuck me master please, please!" He stopped his actions and I heard his belt so I think he remove his pants.

"I won't fuck you yet Harry you don't even know me well..." I started crying because I'm desperate for something to get inside of me, I'm hard and I'm horny. "I'll get something stay here" he stood up and walked to get something. He came back minutes later and then I felt something enter me "wha- what's that?? It hurts it's too big!" "shh.. Its okay It's only a vibrator, I know it would hurt more if it was my dick" he laughed a little, he pushed the vibrator all the way in. Suddenly the vibrator started vibrating inside of me. "Ahh... Fuck!" I moaned and arched my back. 

The blindfold on me got wet because of my tears. He started pushing it deeper inside of me. " fuck Harry you look so hot.. I want to fucking wreck you.." He groaned and I felt a slap on my left bum cheek. He stopped pushing the vibrator inside me and turned it off he took of the blindfold. He looked into my eyes and there were still tears in my eyes. I looked away blushing. He grabbed me by my chin and wiped my tears and kissed the corner of my eyes. I feel so loved... I cried even more.. "What's wrong princess?" "N-nothing.. I... I just feel so l-loved... And wanted..." 

He smiled and removed the ties on my hands. He kissed my wrists that were now red because of how tight the tie was. "So, so beautiful..." He whispered into my ear. He kissed my jaw and slowly traveled down to my neck he sucked on my neck making me moan. "M-master please.." "What do you want me to do Harry?" I thought for a little and blurted out "Fuck my mouth.. Make my throat hurt please.." He moaned and said "Okay.." He turned the vibrator back on and I moaned. 

He slowly sat up and held onto the headboard he pulled his cock out of his boxers. I stared at his length.. He's so long and fat.. Bigger than the vibrator.. I moaned because I can't wait to taste him. He put it in front of my mouth. "Open your mouth.." I opened my mouth and he shoved his big dick inside of my mouth. He started thrusting inside of my mouth fast , good thing I don't have a gag reflex. "Fuck!! Such a sinful little mouth.." I moaned around His length and pushed the vibrator deeper inside of me. It was hitting my prostate dead on and I felt that familiar feeling in my stomach and I knew I was close. My nose was flaring and Louis pulled out of my mouth so I could breath. He leant down and kissed me on my lips our tongues sliding against each other filthily we pulled away for a breath leaving a trail of saliva. Master swatted my hands away from the vibrator and put his hand instead he began to push it inside of me fast. 

 

"D-daddy!!" 

 

Suddenly he stopped and I covered my mouth because I called master daddy.. "Hmm.. Looks like Princess wants to call me daddy.. Call me daddy again.. Fuck!" Master changed the setting to high. He started thrusting the vibrator inside of me again. I didn't listen to him because of the pleasure he's giving me. He pushed the vibrator deeper into me when I didn't listen to him. "Daddy m-more please!! I want to suck you off and I want you to s-spill your cum inside of my m-mouth! Please!" He went back to his previous position and put his dick in front of my mouth again. I could taste him on my mouth and he tastes good

. He started fucking my mouth and he moaned I pushed the vibrator into me faster, I was having a hard time breathing but I don't care as long as master feels good I do too. I moaned even louder around masters cock and I closed my eyes as I came onto my skirt. He pulled out of my mouth a little so his dick is on my tongue he started jerking off and I put my tongue out and licked his slit he groaned and came inside my mouth I moaned and sucked on his head. He pulled out and traced his thumb around my lips scooping up some come that was dripping out of my mouth and fed it to me. 

He laid down beside me. ""M-master can I remove t-the vibrator please.." He laughed and sat up, he moved the skirt out of the way and turned the vibrator off he pulled it out slowly so he won't hurt me. I winced a little. He laid down again and kissed me on my lips. "Good night princess.." I smiled and cuddled closer to him so my head was on the crook of his neck he put a blanket around the both of us " good night daddy.." He laughed and squeezed my bum. Ten minutes later we were fast asleep in each other's arms. 

I smiled a little because of what happened last night. I snuggled closer to him and he smiled "good morning kitten.." He ruffled my curls a little and I nuzzled closer to his hand "see you are a kitten! My little sweet innocent kitten" I blushed and hugged him. I thought he wasn't going to hug me back but he did. "So how was last night Harry? Did you like it?" I looked at him and nodded. "I did but my throat still hurts even my bum." He laughed and kissed my neck. "Well I enjoyed last night too...." He put his lips next to my ear and said "but I'm sure I'll enjoy the real thing.. I can't wait to wreck you.." I blushed. 

He pulled away and sat up. He stood up and waited for me to get up. I got up and winced because my arse hole still hurts. "Ohh Harry you will be limping even more when I wreck you" he laughed but he Carried me to the bathroom. He filled the tub with water and told me to wait he will get me clothes. I waited and he got back with a small bag of clothes. I removed all my clothes and he did too. He told me to get in the water. And I did. He went inside the bath too. Nothing sexual happened..

 

10 minutes later...

 

Master drained the tub and We got out the bath and started changing. He gave me the bag and I took it. I put everything out and saw what the clothes were.... A Maid uniform.. A head band thing for the maid, Black panties, black knee socks, and cute black shoes. I quickly changed into the outfit I saw master staring at me. When I was done I felt arms around me. "Such a pretty boy you are.." His hands squeezed my bum. I jumped a little. He pulled away and smiled. "Let's eat breakfast" I nodded and followed him. I had a hard time walking but it's okay now. "Harry call me daddy from now on.... Don't call me sir and master anymore.. Okay?" I nodded and said "yes daddy"

\--------------------  
SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME PLEASE DONT HATE ME!!


	8. Chapter 8

Harrys Pov

Me and "daddy" we're making our way to the dining room.. We kept walking straight and walked down the huge staircase. We continued walking until we stopped in front of a huge wooden door. 

We entered the dining room and Niall and Liam were already inside, Liam and Niall looked at my clothes and smiled at me then they noticed me limping then they gave a playful smirk I gave a playful glare at the both of them and they laughed, daddy sat down on his chair and patted his lap. I walked towards him and sat on his lap my back against his chest and my head leaning on his shoulder. "Baby what do you want to eat?" I snuggled closer to him "waffles with whip cream and strawberries please?" He nodded "what do you want to drink?" (Your cum hehe..) "Milk please." 

He kissed my forehead and told Liam what I wanted and told him what he wanted. Liam walked to the kitchen with Niall behind him. Daddy started playing with my curls and I let out a satisfied sigh. He started tugging it and I whimpered a little. His hands slid under my dress and I froze in shock and started wiggling in his lap, his hands squeezed my bum and his finger brushed over my sensitive hole . My bum still hurts from the dildo so I moved away from his touch. 

He slapped my thigh and I flinched a little. "Don't you ever do that again.. Got it Harry?" I nodded and said "yes daddy.. I'm sorry my bum still hurts.." I blushed and hid my face in the crook of his neck. He cupped my face in his hand and our eyes met "I'm sorry Harry.. I didn't know.." He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. I shifted my body a little closer to him. My head band was starting to fall but daddy fixed it for me. We stopped to take a breath and we leaned our foreheads together. I hummed happily. 

The kitchen door opened and Liam had a cart with food in it, my waffles and milk and daddy's coffee and pancakes with whip cream and strawberries. I stood up and sat on the chair I sat on yesterday. We ate in silence while Liam and Niall were in the kitchen. 

"Princess.. Do you want to swim?" I thought for a moment "yes daddy" When we were done we left the dining room and walked towards Niall and Liam. "Guys lets Swim" they both nodded and walked away probably to get dressed. Me and daddy went to his room and he tossed me yellow swim shorts and a towel. He got the suntan lotion. I was going to change in the bathroom but I stopped when I heard a cough. Daddy looked at me with one eyebrow arched up and told me to change in front of him. I blushed but nodded. 

I slowly removed my shoes and socks, then the head band and then the dress. Daddy was eyeing me up and down. I was wearing panties and slowly put on the yellow swim shorts to tease him a little. He slowly got closer to means kissed me on the lips I kissed him back. It wasn't sexual at was loving. We stopped and he turned me around so my back was facing him. He rubbed some suntan lotion on my back slowly. 

His hands sending goosebumps to appear on my arms. His hands spreading it up and down.. Left and right. Then he went lower so his hands went inside my shorts but he went back up. He turned me around again and he put some on my chest. He pinched one of my nipples and I moaned a little but he just put some on my arm next. I pouted a little. He looked at me and smirked. "Wipe that pout off your face.. It is cute but.." He kissed me again and I smiled "you look cure when you smile". 

He crouched down and put some on my legs slowly and his hands went higher then it was supposed to be. But I didn't mind.. He did the same to my other get and got up. He put the slippers on my feet. He quickly changed into his swim trunks and put some suntan lotion on his chest as and legs. I asked him if he needs help and he nodded. I got some and spread it around his back. 

He has so much muscles! I was moving my hands slowly so I could feel his muscles. Then I pulled away even though I didn't want to. Daddy gave me his shirt and I wore it.. It was really big on me and I smiled. We headed down somewhere and I was following daddy because I don't know where to go.. And I might get lost :( and I don't want to get lost.. We stopped in in front of a glass door. Louis pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear "please don't leave me... Please don't run away..." "I would never leave you Louis.. I mean Daddy! Im sor-" he hugged me tighter "it's okay kitten no need to apologize" we walked and now we were standing outside. 

 

\--------------------

sorry for not updating!! Remember to vote! And read my other fanfics


	9. Chapter 9

Harrys Pov

Niall and Liam were in the pool wearing swimming trunks and there was a fountain on the side of the pool. 

 

Me and daddy walked towards them. "Do you know how to swim Harry" I shook my head no because my family doesn't go out to the pool or the beach.. My "family" doesn't even love me so I can't call them family... Louis smiled fondly and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together he led me to the stairs in the pool. 

The water was now touching my feet it was cold and I shivered a little. We continued walking until only my head and a little of Louis chest was not wet from the pool.. Well Louis' chest it out because he's taller than me.. He started walking to the deeper side of the pool and I was scared because he was leaving me

"w-wait!! " I shouted for him and took some steps towards the deeper side and now my mouth was under water. I tilted my chin up so my head was out of the water again. Louis kept on walking and Niall and Liam were having fun in the deep side. I was shaking in fear and I felt my tears start to fall 

"Wait daddy!" 

And that's how Louis stopped and turned to look at me. He smirked and walked towards me "are you scared kitten?" I nodded my head and he arched an eyebrow at me. "Y-yes daddy.."  

He hugged me and carried me a little, his left arm hugging me by my back and his other hand under my bum. "I'll carry you don't worry" I nuzzled closer to him because it was cold even though it's sunny. He started walking towards Niall and Liam. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths and hugged him tighter so I wouldn't slip out of his arms. He stopped walking and I opened my eyes, i saw Louis looking at me and I smiled a little he kissed my nose. I hummed happily. 

"Hey Harry!" Niall and Liam said in unison  "Niall, Liam, Harry doesn't know how to swim.. So I'll have to carry him when we swim in the pool.." They laughed and I was so embarrassed.. 

"I'm sorry daddy.. You can teach me how to swim.. O-or you don't need to I can just stay in the kiddie side while you guys stay in the deep side-" 

Louis cut me off "I would love to teach you how to swim baby.." He went closer to my ear and whispered "and when you know how to swim you have to lose something from me.. And that something is your virginity.." He squeezed my bum cheek when he said it quietly so only I could hear. I turned red and moaned into his neck. He laughed a little "so Harry when do you want to learn how to -" I cut him off "now" he laughed and tightened his arms around me more. "Okay" 

Niall and Liam were now kissing and Liam pushed Niall to the edge of the pool and I saw Liam's hand go inside nialls shorts and they were moaning into each other's mouths. I blushed and looked away. Louis looked at what I was staring and he groaned.. 

"What the fuck..? Oh my god guys get a room!" 

Louis laughed and Liam and Niall broke apart and nodded. They swam to the stairs and they both ran inside. I laughed at them,. It was quiet now.. And awkward.. Before I could talk Louis cut me off "so that happened." "Yeah..." He was still carrying me though. He laughed a little "I didn't know they were going to really get a room.. I mean I wouldn't mind if they did it in my pool." 

I laughed at what he said and put my mouth on his shoulder so my laugh wouldn't be to loud. "So where were we Harry..?" He set me down slowly and I cringed onto his arm "please don't leave me!" I pleaded and he stopped me by kissing me. "I'm going to teach you how to swim now" he winks at me and I smile a little. "Okay daddy.. Just please don't leave me.." Louis nodded....

\--------------------

30 minutes later.....

"That's right baby, keep moving your legs and arms.." Louis was teaching me how to swim and he was holding onto me so I wouldn't drown. It was actually easy to swim if you get the hang of it. "Okay baby I think that's enough swimming I can't teach you how to swim tomorrow because Zayn is coming over. He will be moving in with us. So I'll be busy okay baby?" Wait what? Who's Zayn?... I want to ask daddy but he might get mad.. "So c'mon baby lets get out of the pool." I nodded and swam towards the stairs while Louis was guiding me. 

We walked to the towels that were on the floor and daddy got mine and wrapped it around me and he kissed my temple. He wrapped a towel around him and we began walking inside. I followed him into his room, he gave me a bag of clothes and told me to wear it. It was like the same thing I wore when I first got here, but now it's a bunny but no ears but a bunny tail (still with a plug), a black skirt with a little white at the end and a big black sweater that gives me sweater paws, black knee socks (they were longer than I expected) with tiny whit bows at the top, black panties and still the same shoes I wore. Daddy went to his walk in closet and began changing. I didn't know why he didn't take a shower first but I didn't use the shower too, I turned around and began changing. I was almost done changing but I still had the plug thingy. I heard foot steps walking towards me and I felt arms snake around my waist. I leaned into daddy's hug. He grabbed the tail plug thing from my hands and "I can't wait anymore.. I want you so bad..," he grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers " lay in the bed baby and spread your legs" I went to the bed and did what he told me. He pushed a finger into me and I gripped the blanket and whimpered a little, he was getting me ready for the plug.....

Minutes later I was sweaty and I had daddy's cum in my mouth and the plug was now inside of me and my come was on my panties. He gave me new panties he hugged me and I blushed and he let go of me. "baby, Liam and I will go grocery shopping while you and Niall stay and do what you want, as  
Long as you don't go outside and don't let anyone in. Liam is telling Niall so you don't have to worry." 

"Yes daddy.." 

I began changing quickly and when I was done daddy led me to the play room ( not that kind of room you Pervs!.. Like where there are arcade games and other stuff) Niall and Liam were waiting for us and I saw how flushed he was. He began walking towards us and he was limping.. 

Oh.. Niall was wearing the same thing as me but more boyish. Instead of a skirt and sweater he was wearing shorts with suspenders and he was wearing a white long sleeved button up with black socks and black shoes. And like me he had a tail thingy. 

"Lou are you ready to go " Louis looked at me and he kissed me on the lips I smiled into the kiss and he did too, he pulled away "yeah I'm ready" Niall looked at Liam and pouted. He pointed to his lips and said "kiss..? Liam give me a kiss." 

Liam laughed and kissed Niall on the lips and they were now full on snogging  with Liam groping nialls bum and nialls hand slipping inside Liam's pants. Louis coughed and they both separated "bye Ni... We'll continue this later." I giggled at how cute they were Liam came up to me and patted my head while Louis hugged Niall . "Bye guys!" They say in unison.

"Bye daddy/ bye Liam" me and Niall say in unison as well. We both laugh and lock the door. We walked to the play room and started playing air hockey. "I haven't played with anyone except for Liam and Louis" I looked at him "do you not go out? Like are you not allowed as well?" Niall nodded "well like what Louis did to you is what Liam did to me. I've been here for.. Umm.. Let me count... I don't know but I think 2 years..?" 

Woah "that's long How old are you?" I asked... "Oh I'm 18 and you are 16 right?" I nodded my head and asked him again "how old is Liam?" "Liam is 21" after that it was now quite so we just played and laughed at some of my bad jokes." We heard knocking and me and Niall checked who it was and it was Liam and Louis. We let them in and helped them put the groceries back. And Liam and Niall were cooking dinner...

\-------------------

5 hours later

I removed the plug out of me 4 hours ago... Daddy was in his room and I was in mine, he said he needed rest and if I was in the same room he wouldn't get any rest because he said I was hot and he might get a boner... I fell asleep dreaming about rainbow bondage bears and vegetables with legs..

\--------------------

9 hours later

I woke up and headed towards the bathroom and washed my face. I washed the plug and put lube on it and put it back inside of me. I brushed my teeth and fixed my curls, sprayed a little of perfume and headed down. I saw daddy and Liam (with Niall on his lap) while they were eating. I walked towards daddy "good morning daddy" he looked up from his newspaper "good morning baby, c'mere" 

I sat on his lap and hugged him, he fed me some of his food and I was full. We heard a knock and daddy told me to follow him while Liam and Niall followed us. Daddy checked who it was and opened the door. "ZAYN BRO! ITS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Liam and Niall began hugging the man called "Zayn" and daddy was hugging him too. I stood in a corner awkwardly and I saw Zayn look at me. 

" well hello there little boy." Zayn said with a smile "h-hello." I blushed because he is beautiful and his voice is so soothing. Daddy put his arm around me possessively and said "mine" I blushed even more and I saw zayn laugh. "Don't worry Louis he's all yours." Daddy said he has to get something and he let Zayn in. Liam and Niall went back into the dining room with some of zayn a luggage. Zayn winks at me and puts a hand on my bum. "You are a cute one." 

I blushed "D-do you need help with that sir?" He laughed "no but it looks like I will need help when I get a boner from you.." His hand slid under my skirt and I moaned into his neck. I pulled away awkwardly. 

I took the bag on the floor and carried it with me. Daddy came back with a collar and put it on me and it has "Louis' Boy" and he kissed my neck and left a love bite to show I was his. Zayn looked between me and Louis "you guys look cute together" but I know he was lying because when Louis wasn't looking Zayn winked at me.... 

\--------------------

ANSWER THE QUESTIONS

Hellos lovelies! I finally updated and wheeeee Zayn is in the story! 

What do you guys think about Zayn?

Do you think it's a good Idea if there was a threesome? (I think yes)

There will be  Zarry  in this now because Zayn is in.


	10. Chapter 10

Harrys Pov

It's been 4 days since Zayn got here and he keeps flirting with me.. Not that i hate it, Zayn is a good looking man but daddy gets a jealous and when he's jealous he doesn't let me come.... He just fingers me and then when I'm close he stops... But when daddy is out with Liam and I'm with Zayn and Niall, Zayn keeps flirting with me and he's always trying to hook up with me. But I like Zayn but not in a "loving" way but a sexual way... He's fit and hot and he has muscles but daddy is better.. This one time Zayn pushed me towards a wall so I was trapped by him and he was kissing my neck, I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. His hands were roaming all over my body and I was turned on but I was also scared because daddy might see. I'm also sad because I want daddy to do those stuff to me, not Zayn or anyone else.....

I was sitting on daddy's lap in the dining room while he was reading a newspaper and he's wearing glasses, his other hand was on my bum, I was wearing daddy's sweater and a skirt, Liam and Niall were eating on the other side while Zayn was staring at me. He kept winking at me and I looked away. Daddy must have felt me tense up so he put his newspaper down "are you okay baby?" I nodded but didn't say anything. He arched an eyebrow at me and squeezed my bum  "answer me" . "Yes daddy I'm fine." He nodded his head and went back to reading the newspaper. 

"daddy can we swim? " I want to learn how to swim again so daddy can Make love to me. He still hasn't though.. He wants me to learn how to swim first, I know the basics so that's good. Daddy was already dressed and Liam was beside him "Give me a kiss daddy?" He smiled fondly and gave me a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. His tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned I hugged him closer to me and I felt his hand roam under my skirt and slid his hand inside my panties, I moaned into the kiss and I felt him hard against my stomach. I was starting to get hard myself. Both of his hands were now in my bum he carried me and I wrapped my legs around his waist "Fuck learning how to swim you already know how." I smiled into the kiss and Liam snorted. " well I guess we will leave later Louis?" Louis nodded and Liam said "alright" and went somewhere else. Daddy carried me to his room and placed me on his bed. He removed all my clothes and I removed his pants. " daddy please...... Fuck me" he groaned and removed his shirt and stood up to get lube and a condom. When he got back he placed it beside my head and kissed me hungrily, his hands tweaking my nipples and I moaned into the kiss "Harry shush they might hear you" . He grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. He pushed one in and I moaned loud at the stretch. He stopped, "Harry if you don't shut up I will cover your mouth" I moaned even louder. His hand covered my mouth and the other was still thrusting into me.... 

There were now 3 fingers in me and I was desperate for something to be inside of me. His hand still covering my mouth. His other was still stretching me open. I put my hand on top of his so I could talk. He removed his hands and kissed my forehead. "What is it baby?" "Please.. Fuck me.. Now daddy.." He Nodded and put a condom on. He lubed up his dick and pushed into me.  I moaned into his neck and bit his shoulder to hide my moans. "Fuck.. So tight for me.. I want to wreck you baby..." I moaned and released his shoulder from my mouth " do it d-daddy.. Wreck me.." 

\--------------------

Sorry for not updating  please don't hate me!!  Anyway vote and comment and don't forget to follow me


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's Pov

Louis kept on teasing me pulling out and not pushing in 

"Daddy I'm ready just please fuck me"  
Louis groaned and his tip caught on my rim and I cried out in frustration, 

"Okay baby you can get what you want now" he was about to push in when someone knocked.

"Hey Lou! Liam and Niall are looking for you, they said that they need you for something" I hugged Louis tighter to me, hiding my head on his shoulder. "He's in here. Don't bother us go away!" I tried pushing my bum down towards his côck but he gripped my hips to hold me in place. I grumbled in frustration and was about to say "fuck me already" but he already pushed inside of me all the way. "Fuck! Uh daddy!" I moaned out and he began thrusting into me in a medium pace. "I'm going to wreck you" he whispered to me dirtily. There was another knock "Yo Lou they really need you." Louis started thrusting into me faster, the bed hitting the wall with his powerful thrusts. "I'm fucking busy zayn, fuck Harry you're so tight!" "D-daddy" I let out little "uhs and ohs" and Louis kept on moaning and touching my nipples with his free hand. The bed continued to hit the wall and we continued to moan in unison. "Fuck" I heard zayn whisper from outside the room. "Baby I want you to ride me" I was about to move but he already flipped us so I was on top of him his dick still inside, this position made him go even deeper. "D-daddy you are so big.. Ah-oh fuck" Louis was gripping my hips and was fucking into me in a fast pace I began to bounce on his dick

(I love that sentence Harry bouncing on Louis' dick 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry's Pov

Me and Daddy fell asleep after we made love. It felt amazing and every moment is just perfect.

When I woke up the next day daddy wasn't next to me. I slowly sat up and pouted. I saw a letter next to me and read it.

Baby, I'll be in the office with Zayn. if you need me, come down wearing the clothes I laid out on the couch next to the window. Eat first and then go to me...And last night was amazing Harry....

~Louis

I smiled and stood up.

"Oow!" 

My bum hurts :(

I wobbled over to the couch and grabbed the clothes. I took a quick shower and changed into the clothes daddy wanted me to wear. His grey sweater which is big on me and a black skirt. Some white panties and white knee high socks and the same black doll shoes (or school shoes idk what it's called) there wasn't a plug and it's fine with me because my bum hurts.. And a collar that says "Louis' Boy"

I fixed my curls exited the room. I folded my hands In front of my tummy and started walking down the stairs towards the dining area. I saw Niall and Liam laughing and kissing each other. I smiled at how cute they were. I sat where I usually sit.

"Good morning Liam and Niall!" They looked at me and smiled and said good morning. They asked me what I want to eat and I said anything is fine so they decided on making me an omelette. When they were done cooking it they gave it to me, Niall pouring orange juice in my cup and sat next to me. 

I sat there quietly while eating until Niall spoke up, Liam sitting on the other side of the table.  "So Harry... How was last night? Liam told me He had to cancel his plans because Louis wanted to play with you.."

I blushed and told them what happened with me and Louis last night while eating. They both patted me on the head and gave me a thumbs up. When I was done I was going to wash the dishes but they said they will do it so I said a little thank you. I walked into the kitchen and made Daddy some tea. 

I made my way towards the office carrying his tea. I knocked once and I heard a little "come in" and walked in.

Daddy was sitting at his desk and Zayn was in the couch by a big window. I walked towards daddy and ignored zayns greeting. I placed the tea down daddy's desk. 

" thank you for the tea kitten." He took a sip. 

" Tastes amazing love" i kissed his lips and giggle, he smiles fondly.

I sat on daddy's lap and kiss his cheek. He smiled and kissed my nose. He placed his hands on my lap cause he saw Zayn staring at my legs.

"So Zayn, how is your business going and when are you paying me?"

Daddy's hands were massaging my thighs and legs and I smiled. 

He tugged on the collar around my neck and kissed my forehead. Zayn staring at what was happening. He stared at Louis coldly. I glare at him. Zayn catches my glare and winks at me. I roll my eyes at him and wrap my arms around daddy.

"It's going well so far... And I have the money you need but I have an offer... I'll pay you double if you let me play with Harry.."

Louis stopped moving and I stopped breathing for a second. I looked at Louis and he was glaring at Zayn. He was pissed.

"Do you think I would let you have a taste of what's mine?" 

Zayn nodded. "Yes, you do love money.."

Louis patted my leg so I could stand up. He stood up and Wales towards Zayn.

He grabbed his shirt collar and dragged Zayn up towards his face. 

"No one.. And I mean NO ONE gets to touch Harry except for me!" 

Zayn chucked darkly and moved away from Louis' grip. Zayn walked towards me and I backed up until my back hit a wall. Zayn came closer to me and he gripped my wrists with one hand and his other gripped my bum. 

I looked at Louis with big eyes and he was staring at what Zayn was doing. He walked towards us and grabbed Zayn and punched him on the jaw. 

" NO ONE FUCKING TOUCHES WHATS MINE!"

Louis hugged me and kissed my forehead. I cuddled into him making myself look smaller then I am.

Zayn just laughed.

"Hahahahah! I was just joking mate! I would never touch what's yours!" Louis stopped and apologized quickly.

Louis walked towards Zayn and hugged him. Zayn winked at me and I almost barfed in disgust.

What an actor

 

What an ass...

 

Daddy walked back to his desk and told me to sit on his lap again. 

Them talking about money

When daddy wasn't looking Zayn was eyeing my legs and he licked his lips.

I sat closer to Louis and closed my legs and fixed my skirt. Zayn looked at me and smiled. 

I rolled my eyes and played with daddy's tie. 

 

\--------------------

I edited chapter 7 so go read it so you won't get confused! 

Thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's Pov

I was still on daddy's lap and Zayn was still staring at my legs and body. 

I was getting irritated..

"Daddy can I go talk to Niall and Liam please?" I looked into his eyes pouting a little..

He can't say no to this face...

 

"Sorry baby, but I love the feeling of your cute perky arse on my lap." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

I smiled at his complement but was still bothered by Zayn.

"So Harry.." Great Zayn's talking to me now...

"Do you like it here with Louis.. Or no?"

I gulped audibly...

I haven't been thinking about school and my classmates.. Were they looking for me??

Then I thought about my mother...

She hates me... 

Why should they care...

"I love it with daddy.. I wish I could stay here forever.. My mom hates me and my classmates too.. Even my teachers.. But here with Daddy, makes me feel wanted and loved.. He makes me feel happy."

I said while resting my head on daddy's chest. 

I was listening to the beat of his heart and feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

"Don't worry baby, I would love for you to stay here forever.. You're so adorable I just want to wreck you all the time....Don't leave me.. Ever..."

 

I looked at Louis' desk and thought about something. 

 

I blushed and smiled. I spun around so my legs were on either side of Louis and moved a little closer so my bum was on his crotch.

"Daddy m'horny..." Louis started at me wide eyed and groaned.

I moved my bum a little so I was rubbing his dîck on my arse.

 

Louis looked at Zayn.

"Leave... G-go talk to Liam or something... I need to take care of this little minx.."

 

"But we have to t-talk about money.. Yeah that's right! I'll pay yeah! I'm just going to sit here and wait-"

Louis cut Zayn off 

"I said leave."

I looked at Zayn and glared at him.

 

Zayn stood up and walked toward the door. He slammed the door shut.

"Where were we.."

I giggled and stood up from his lap.

"Now that zayns gone... I can do this...."

I started slowly removing my clothes and shook my hips in slow motions...

I was dancing like a stripper but I don't care.

Louis told me to come closer. I was only wearing the panties.

I walked towards him and he carried me on top of his desk.

He pushed me down so I was laying on his desk.

The door wasn't even locked but I don't care.

He started removing my panties and I moaned at the feeling of cold air hitting my aching member.

 

He licked my head and spread my legs.

He moved lower and licked my hole.

"L-Lou.... Ngghh.!"

I felt a hand smack my thigh

"Call me daddy.."

I was about to answer him but I felt his tongue enter me.

"Daddy!"

I felt him smile and he continued to eat me out.

"Daddy m'ready! I-I'm still stretched out from last night.!"

"Okay baby..."

I stood up and looked in his drawers, he got lube and a condom.

He removed his pants and put the condom on, slicking himself up with lube.

\--------------------

"Angh! Faster! Daddy f-faster!"

Louis was pounding into me and I came on his desk. My ass in the air while my hands were pinned by him above my head.

His thrusts became sloppy and and he moaned and came inside the condom.

"My sweet princess.. You are amazing..

I grabbed his head and kissed him, our teeth clacking into each other.

 

we stopped kissing and just panted into  each other's mouths.

"Such a beautiful boy.. Look at you, I wrecked you again..."

I looked into his eyes. He was still buried inside of me and the door is still not locked.

But we didn't care.

 

\----------------------

Sorry if this is short! I'm just really tired and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Also remember OTRA tour :((( I'm sad I'll miss them


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's Pov

I was cleaning the mess I made in daddy's desk. Louis told me to call Zayn back in and I nodded.

I walked towards the door and saw Zayn waiting outside Louis' office. 

"Louis needs you." I said without looking at him.

"You have beautiful moans.. I bet it would sound better if I was the one pounding into you.." 

I shook my head in disgust. I walked away... Well limped away cause I just got fûcked in the àss. 

I went to Liam and Niall and we talked for a while. 

Louis' Pov

"So Zayn.. What was this deal you were talking about?"

I saw Zayn smile and laugh a little.

"Well I would pay you "Doube" the amount of money if you let me have some fun with Harry.." He was smirking 

Zayns my best mate but he just doesn't know the boundaries and what he's walking himself into.. He's literally walking off of a cliff right now. 

"I don't care about money and I would never let anyone touch my princess."

I saw Zayn nod his head the smirk no longer on his face.

"So... How'd you get him?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I kidnapped him.. I've been spying on him ever since I laid eyes on him.. He's perfect like a delicate rose. He has beautiful skin... Beautiful big green eyes that light up every time you say something nice to him. He used to never be happy because no one likes him in school. His mom hates him so I took him and now he's happy."

I saw Zayn nodding his head.

"Have you ever thought about making him bleed?" My eyes shot open and I stared at Zayn like he had 2 heads.

"Yeah.. But I don't want to hurt him.."

I saw Zayn nodding along

"You should ask him for permission in having a little bit of fun with.. You know blood?"

 

Harry's Pov

"Repeat after me.." I nodded my head at Niall 

Harry: The barn is red

Niall: the barn is red

Harry: the barn is red

Niall: the barn is red

Harry: the barn is red

Niall: what color is the barn?

Harry: the barn is red

"HAHAHAH YOU FELL FOR IT HAHA IDNZKSKXKX" Niall started laughing and making fun of me Liam started joint in and soon I found myself laugh if along

"Harry said the barn is red 


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's Pov

2 weeks later...

"Fuck! D-daddy!" Louis was thrusting into me with so much force the bed was hitting the wall. 

I felt something slap me on my thigh and it was Louis' hand. 

"Don't curse Harry" he kept on thrusting into me and came inside of me. As he shot his load inside of me I came on the bed.

We laid there sweaty and content. 

"Baby do you remember what we talked about 2 weeks ago?" I nodded my head.

He pinched my tummy and I answered 

"Yes daddy, I remember."

"Okay good." He kissed my forehead and stood up.

"Where are you going daddy?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm just going to the bathroom baby. I'll be right back"

He walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. 

I laid there and smelled Louis' pillow. I love his scent so much.

Smells like man... 

money..   
.  
.  
.  
.

Oh and crotch.

I heard a door open and I thought it was Louis but when I looked up it was Zayn.

"What are you doing here Zayn?"

He smiled at me. "Nothing I just wanted to talk to Louis. " He eyed my naked body. Well not naked but I am naked I just have a blanket over me.

Louis came out of the bathroom and stared at Zayn.

"Louis your order is here. I put the box in the other room."

"Thanks Zayn." Zayn left the room and shut the door.

"Are you hungry baby? Cause I am"

He walked toward his closet and got dressed. I was still in bed cause my back hurts.

When Louis was done changing he gave me clothes. It was a big white button up and black panties. The button up was long and I liked it because it would cover my bum. 

"Daddy can you help me change?" He nodded and kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss.

\--------------------

We were all in the dining room, Liam, Louis and Zayn were talking about money and business. Me and Niall were talking about random stuff. We were bored so we decided to walk around the mansion.

"Heeey Niall.. I have a question..."

"What is it haz?" 

"Why can't we go out?"

He sighed and looked at me. We stopped walking and sat on the floor. 

"The reason why you and me can't go outside is because they kidnapped us. Well Liam kidnapped me and Louis kidnapped you. So if someone from the outside world sees us and recognize us they will tell the police and the police will then go to this place and ask complicated and confusing questions." 

"Oh. Okay."

We walked back to where Liam and Louis were. I don't know where Zayn is. 

Probably smoking somewhere.

As we got closer I saw Louis holding a box.

"What's in there daddy?"  

"Oh just new supplies. Don't worry about it." He smiled but he didn't look happy.

 

He looked hungry.... 

I don't know what he was hungry for...

 

\--------------------  
Sorry I haven't updated in like a week! I was so busy I had homework and I was just lazy again! And heyyy! I'm back!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for not updating in a long time! OMG I'm just so lazy but HI IM BACK! 

Read my other stories while you wait for updates! Thank you! Bye! 

＊＾＊＾＊＾＊＾＊＾＊＾＊＾＊＾  
Harry's Pov 

Daddy was acting strange. I kept asking him what was in the box because I was excited. Was it new panties? Skirts? Butt plugs? Oh wait! Is it a kitten? 

Who needs a kitten when I'm here..

Heh I'm cute little kitty

Meooow

I slapped myself because I was taking to myself. I'm talking to myself right now.. Whatever.. I need to worry about daddy cause he's been talking to Zayn and he won't show me what's in the box.

I'm slightly scared because of the blood play thing.. I don't know if i want to do it anymore.. I'm scared that if I black out Louis would kick me out and I would be back I. School and get beat up by my mom and made fun of by my classmates and teachers... 

I would rather stay here where I'm wanted and loved.. And taken care of, I mean at least I get to eat and sleep nicely and I dont get to go to school!

I was sitting inside the indoor garden and Li and Niall were with me. 

"Hey Ni, why aren't there maids here? I forgot again."

Niall looked at me

"Because Louis doesn't like other people in here, he doesn't want to see people he doesn't know walk around his house and they might see- I mean steal stuff."

"Oh okay..." What does he mean by see..? 

I saw Liam look at Niall and he shook his head "no" a little then he looked at me to se if he noticed. I looked away immediately and focused on a leaf.. That's on the floor.. I'm glad we have an indoor garden cause it's starting to get cold.. 

Now that I think of it Louis took me around September.. And now it's December I've been gone for 3 and a half months and no one cared... Oh well who cares about them.

I stood up and skipped towards Louis' office and knocked once. I heard a little "come in" and walked inside.

Louis was using his laptop and Zayn was sitting on the couch counting money.

I saw a suitcase beside him.. What's in there...?

"Hello baby. C'mere" I walked towards Louis and sat on his lap.

"I Missed you daddy." I felt him hug me and I smiled.

"Baby it's only been- *looks at phone* (who uses watches these days)(well some do) 36 minutes." 

I nodded while my head was still on his chest. "I always miss you, who would miss this pretty face" as I said that I put both of my hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

Just a peck and not snogging like we always do.

I heard Zayn cough and I tolled my eyes.

"What's up Z? How much is it?"

"I earned 1,365 dollars and you earned 2,192 dollars." My eyes widened at the amount of money.

"Daddy what's your job?" 

He stopped for a second

"It's a secret babe.."

I nodded and let the topic go. 

I stood up from Daddys lap and sat by the window. It was raining today and it was cold. Why couldn't it just snow?

I love this kind of weather... It's calming.. I feel sleepy..

I closed my eyes and fell asleep....

 

So what do you think Louis' job is?


	17. Chapter 17.5

Sorry for not updating my fanfic for a long time I'm really lazy and school is getting to me

WARNING: has a rape scene! If you don't like it please skip ahead! 

\--------------------

Harry's Pov

I thought Louis cared about me... Why did he say that to my face, he lied to me, he believed Zayn even though he saw him groping me....

I started crying again I cast help it I'm so unwanted

I heard footsteps and sat their quietly waiting for the person to talk.

 

After waiting for what seems like 10 minutes I spoke up

 

"Lou? Is- Is that you?"

I heard a chuckle and a little "aww"

I tensed a little..

Zayn.

"My my, look at what we have here..."

I could hear his voice but I couldn't see him. I ran away from his talking voice and I could hear his footsteps coming closer I looked behind me and saw nothing.

"LOU! HELP!"  
I kept on running and changing lanes and hiding behind bookshelf a to catch my breath.

 

I stood there for a minute and started tip toeing towards the door.

I was almost there when a hand grabbed me.

Zayn's hand covering my mouth and his other hands holding my arms behind my back.

"NNGH NONGH!" I tried to scream and I was full on crying now.

"Shut the fuck up bitch, No one will save you no one loves you except for me..."

I couldn't believe what he was saying.  
I can't trust anyone else but Louis even though he didn't believe me...

"Baby girl I will show you just how much I love you... You feel so good... Riding... My... Big... Fat.. Cock.."

"NHOOOO! HELP! NGHH! L-LOU!"  
He removed hand from my ass and removed his tie, tying it around my head to cover my mouth.

"NNgooo... NO!"  
It's so hard talking

He pinned me down onto the floor and put Louis' shirt up revealing my panties.

"Baby you look so perfect like this..."  
He kissed my cheek then pulled down my panties.

I was closing my legs but he forced them open.

I was screaming and crying and I heard banging on the door.

I saw Zayn remove his pants and boxers he put lube on his dick. He didn't prep me. He's raping me. He pinned my arms above my head and I was trying to kick him but he simply nudged them open with his legs.

 

He was about to push in when the door opened.

 

There stood Louis with a gun...

"Let go of him now you disgusting animal!"

Zayn scrambled up and put his clothes back on

"L-Louis he was tempting me shaking his ass and all, h-he was uhh you know telling me to fuck him..? Yeah th-"

"Shut the fuck up you lying bastard, you're fucking rapid him is what you were dong I could hear him screaming. Niall Liam help Harry up please."

I saw Niall and Liam run towards me and they helped me up, they untied the tie around my mouth and I started to cry even more.

I pulled my panties up and ran towards Louis.

"D-daddy I was so scared!"

Louis was still pointing the gun at Zayn but he still let me run into his arms.

"Louis believe me he forced me into it! I- I swear I didn't do anything!"

Zayn continued to lie but Louis wasn't having any of it.

"I won't shoot you but I won't let you go... I want you to leave and don't tell anyone that I took Harry cause if you do... I would kill you myself... Get the fuck out of my house right now!"

I saw Zayn run away and I heard the from door slam shut and tires screeching in the road.

I was still shaking and Louis was hugging me with both arms now.

"Shh baby I'm here for you I'm sorry I didn't believe you the first time! I knew it wasn't you that started it but... Zayns the reason why we get double the money then what I already get... But you're more importance than money baby, I would never take choose money over you..."

He put the gun on the cabinet and Liam and Nialls asked if I was okay I nodded and hugged them both 

Now that Zayn's gone I wonder what will happen now...

\--------------------

Okay so hi!!! ( ° v ° )/  
Vote comment and read my other stories if you haven't yet   
SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL! Sophia Perez


	18. Chapter 17

*Harry is still sleeping he doesn't know what's going on*

"He's still sleeping Louis. I can watch over him why don't you get a snack?  Yeah?"

"Yeah I think that a good idea. Don't wake him up okay Zayn?"

"Don't worry I won't bother him."

Louis' Pov

Zayn is such a good friend. He's my favorite weed Lad.

"Niall, Liam! I want a cup of tea! Can you make me one?"

"Sure Lou, just wait I need to clean this mess Niall made!"

I walked towards them and saw cum on the floor

"Oh for gods sake Niall!" That's nasty!  
I mean me and Harry do that all the time but it's us."

"Sorry Lou we couldn't help it"

I grumbled and walked into the kitchen to make my own cup of tea.

I made 3, one for Zayn, one for me and one for Harry when he wakes up.

I got a tray and put all the tea on it and started to head to the my office. I heard a loud thud but I think it just Niall cause he tripped and Liam started laughing...

I love my friends.

I walked towards my office and opened my door to see Zayn pushing Harry into the bookshelf with one arm and his other hand on Harry's ass

 

I dropped the tray 

"LOUIS! H-HELP!"

I ran towards them and pushed Zayn off of Harry

"What the fuck Zayn! I told you not to touch what's mine and yet you touch Harry?!"

"Louis, he was teasing me he told me that he wanted to know what my dick looked like an he wanted to feel it inside of him but I stopped him by pinning him here."

I glared at him and was thinking of punching him but I can't....

So I just grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him out.

"Harry why did you do that?!"

"I- I didn't daddy! He woke me up by dragging me and pinning me to the bookshelf! P-please believe me!"

"Why should I believe you? Zayn has been my best friend since we were younger and he never lies! Why should I believe a boy I like who I just stalk? You need a punishment"

I wanted to stop myself from talking but I wasn't fast enough 

I heard a whimper and felt Harry trying to get out of my grip

"LET G-G OF ME! LET GO!"

I didn't let go but he got out and ran towards a room. I chased him but I wasn't fast enough..... I looked at the name of the room he's in....

Library

 

Fûck that room is big

I ran back down into the kitchen 

 

"What's wrong? What's going on upstairs? I heard yelling..... Lou answer me"

"I can't Liam fûck help me look for the key to the library! NOW!"

I saw Liam and Niall scrambling around and liking for the key. We went to the key room but saw that only the library key was gone...

 

_____________________

So I finally updated!!! YAYYY

You should also read my other books!

Read "the curly headed fan"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
